


Innocent Blood

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Chains, Child Abuse, Child Charlie, F/F, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, M/M, More will be added, Multi, Not everything will be bad, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Slavery, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Hell isn't a safe place, especially for children. Children never make it, and those who do. Unfortunately, end up enslave to upper class demons. Charles is one of these children, who are kidnap and sold into slavery. What happens when she meets a tall man dressed in red?





	1. Charlie

Screams of agony and despair sent shivers down the residents of Hell spines. They gather around their radios, listening to the cheerful announcer describe in graphic detail what he was going to do to his victims, as they pleaded for their lives.

Gouging their eyes out of their sockets. Repeatedly burning and cutting into their flesh. Forcing hot wax and oil down their throats. The terrifying thing is that he has done far worse. The overlords who ruled alongside Lucifer that he had killed off one by one.

Their deaths weren't quick. They were slow. He would break them apart only to put them back together again, over and over again.

After that night stained with bloodshed and torturess screams, the citizens of Hell broke out in a mad panic. No one knew who was going to be the Radio Demon's next victim.

Eventually one of Hell's exterminations arrived, killing off most of the sinners. However, the fear and panic the Radio Demon had created still remained. The survivors who had witnessed the Radio Demon, warn newcomers to stay away.

The Deer demon dressed in all red was the most feared demon in Hell. Sinners who knew better, or learn quickly kept their distance as the cruel demon passed by.

A few centuries later something interesting happened in Hell, one that doesn't normally happen. News and rumors spread like wildfire when Lucifer and Lilith announced that they're going to have a child.

News such as this was shocking. Hell was no place for a baby. Of course, it's not unusual for Children to be sent to Hell. It's just rare.

Children never make it in Hell. Children are sent to Hell if they become unpure or cursed. Most of them end up killed during their first extermination and those who survive. Unfortunately, become slaves to upper-class demons.

Slave trafficking was becoming a big issue, but since it's Hell. No one really seems to care. After all, everyone in Hell is a sinner.

The only time people want to do something about it is if it's their flesh and blood in chains.

The news of Lucifer and Lilith's unborn child has, unfortunately, reach the most sadistic and cruel residents of Hell. Including the Radio Demon himself.

The birth of their daughter sparks something within Hell. Something evil and everyone could feel it.

That's why no one was surprised when the princess of Hell went missing, and as time progress the King and his wife were beginning to lose hope. No one had seen where she went. No one had any idea where she could be. No one was willing to offer their aid.

Lucifer no longer could bear to see his wife's hurt expression. He asks for the aid of Hell's most infamous and powerful demon.

* * *

Soft rays of red light peek through the crimson red curtains and enter the fancy bedroom. A Demon, wearing an ivory robe was sitting down on his fancy bed. He ran his pale thin fingers through his pitch black hair, before reaching over towards the large bottle of wine. He leered at the two young demonesses who stood in front of the gold door.

He licked his pale lips, in anticipation, as he pours himself a glass of wine.

The two girls glanced at each other in fear before returning their gaze to the cherry red carpet.

He suddenly reached down and grab onto one of their chains, and gave it a harsh tug. The pink hair cat demoness gasps sharply as she was forced closer towards him, as he spread his long legs, revealing his manhood.

" Today has been quite a stressful day for me, and you sluts seem to be the only thing that can free me from that stress," he paused, bringing the rim of the glass to his lips before taking a long sip," I'm sure you both know what I want,"

The pink haired girl's ears drop as she reluctantly sinks to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him with her bright yellow eyes, hoping he would change his mind. He lifted up his brow, and glared at the child," Go on," he orders harshly.

She whimpered softly, before leaning in and slowly open her mouth. Her baby pink tongue ran across the opening of his cock before she took the head of his penis in her mouth.

He moaned before reaching down and grabbing onto her hair, as she started to move her head.

" That's a good pussy," he looked at the other demoness who stared at them in horror. Her body trembled, as his golden eyes met hers," Come over here pet. I believe I wanted both of you to please me,"

She reached up with trembling fingers, as she started to unbutton her gown, and allow it to slip down her body and on to the floor. She slowly walks over to the bed and positioned herself behind him. She pours some sweet-scented oil onto her hand before starting to rub it all over his back.

" That's it," he encourages, digging his sharp nails into the poor pink cat's scalp, as she picks up the pace.

" Fuck," he moaned," I knew I could count on my girls,"

A soft knock on the door, caused him to growl in annoyance. The two girls continue to pleasure him, fearing the consequences if they stopped.

He tightens his hold on the wine glass," What is it," he demanded, as he pulls on the cat's pink hair.

" Forgive me, for the sudden interruption. However, this can't wait. You have an important guest, who's waiting to see you,"

" Guest...what are you talking about? No one had requested a meeting with me at this time. Send them out! They can't show up unannounced!"

There was a moment of silence,"...are you sure my Lord?"

" Yes! Goddamnit and who is this demon who dares to show up unannounced!" He demanded.

"...um...the Radio Demon, my Lord,"

The pitch black haired demon gasps in shock and horror as he immediately shoves the cat demoness away from him.

" Wait! Forget what I said! Bring him the finest wine and venison we have. Oh and bring him to my dining room," he ordered as he started to fix his hair.

" As you wish my Lord,"

The demon turned to the two girls," What are you doing? Help me get ready! We have a very important guest here!"

He hurried to his luxurious dining room, dressed in one of his many ivory and gold suits. A boy who stood in front of the wooden doors immediately open them, and bowed his head as he walks past him.

In the middle of the room, was a large freshly polished table, where a few slaves have placed dishes upon dishes of beautiful food onto the table. Children were walking in and out of the room.

The Radio Demon was currently sitting at the end of the large table. Wearing a big smile.

" I'm sorry for the wait. My Lord was caught up in something when you arrived. It shouldn't take much longer," the tall maid informed the well-dress demon with a bow.

A child, probably about four years old, limped over to the table. She bowed her head as she grew closer to the Radio Demon.

A young boy quickly places a wooden step stool in front of her. She stepped up on it before pouring the infamous demon a tall glass of wine, before stepping down and hobbled away.

" Welcome to my grand and luxurious home! Forgive me, for my tardiness. My name is Aiden," Aiden introduce himself as he quickly descends the marble staircase, and made his way over to his seat.

A slave hurried over and pull out his chair for him," I apologize for my lack of knowledge about you, but I never once caught your name,"

The deer demon glanced away," My name is Alastor,"

" Well...Alastor. I am truly honored to welcome you into my home. I am quite curious though. Most of my guests who come here want one thing. Why are you here?"

The deer demon's smile grew slightly as he turns to face him," Really? What sort of services do you offer to your guests?"

Aiden smile, before chuckling," I'm running a very successful business. I am basically the supplier to high ranking demons. They all come crawling in seeking pleasure and sex dolls," he explained.

" I see...these children you have running around. They are nothing but 'sex dolls' in your eyes?"

" Of course! Children are supposed to be little lambs. Children aren't supposed to be in Hell. Unfortunately, some of my customers prefer the younger cuts of meat. So, the children we do collect off the streets. Have been cursed by their sin, bloodline or by me,"

Alastor didn't say anything, his red eyes wandered towards the line of children wearing nothing but small gowns. The kept their gazes low, waiting for orders. Some of them had cuts and bruises on their arms and legs. Others didn't show any signs of physical abuse, however, that isn't the only form of abuse.

" They're very well behaved,"

" Thank you. I can't give my customers rude and unwilling flowers. They want sluts,"

Alastor eyes twitch slightly," Do you have any that happen to still be... fresh?"

Aiden smirks as he stood up," I see. I also enjoy breaking virgins. Anything in mind? Boy? Girl? Do you want a certain age?"

" No, just looking,"

" I see," Aiden glared at the line of slaves," Hey! One you Bitches go and bring it the new bunch,"

One of the slaves, immediately ran off, while the others tensed up in fear.

" You're in luck, Alastor. I just got them this morning. They should all be clean. None of them have any diseases,"

Alastor and Aiden look over as the set of doors open, and a line of chained boy and girls entered the room. They were shivering, in the cold air, clinging onto the towels that covered their bodies. Water dripping from their hair.

Alastor scans the group of trembling children, searching for his target, sure enough, she was there. Standing in the middle.

A little girl with straight and curly hair and red cheeks looked up at him.

She looks so much like her father.

" Oh," Aiden stood up and made his way to the group of soon to be slaves," I think I know which one would best serve you,"

He reached over and grab onto the blonde headed child, and dragged her closer towards Alastor," This little cherry, is a crown jewel of this bunch. She was born in Hell. Her parents aren't just any demons. They're the King and Queen of Hell themselves,"

Alastor stood up from his seat before walking over to get a closer look.

He noticed a couple of bruises on her arms. He slowly turns to face Aiden who tense up slightly," I'm afraid she arrived here with those bruises,"

"I see. How much is she?"

Aiden eyes widen," She's on the house. You are an honored guest after all," he looked over at his maid, "Mable, get her dried up and put her in the best dress you can find. Oh, and don't forget to brand her,"

"Yes my Lord," Marble walks over and grabbed onto the princess of Hell's chain, "Come with me,"

" Brand her...," Alastor repeated.

" Yes. It's just if she so happens to try to escape and is pick up again. We will know she's already been processed and belongs to you,"

" That won't be necessary. I have my own way of keeping things in line. Besides, she wouldn't be mine if she has your label on her,"

" You heard him, Mable. No branding!"

" Yes my Lord,"

Mable and the princes quickly walk out of the room.

" Will that be all," Aiden asked," I know you hold very interesting shows. We have a lot of dolls that no longer have any value to me. I'm sure you can get them screaming again,"

" No that won't be necessary. The girl is all I want,"

" I see you're a fellow demon with excellent taste. Very well," Aiden snap his fingers, dismissing the rest of the children.

" Actually, I'm not here for myself. A demon who's very very high up sent me here,"

" I see. Who?"

" It wouldn't serve you any purpose knowing who sent me, besides it's not like you'll be around much longer,"

Aiden's eyes widen in horror as he took a couple of steps back,"...what do you mean by that?"

Alastor smile grew into a huge grin, as he began to walk towards the demon," I thought you've would have been much smarter. For a kidnapper and a rapist you're quite slow,"

" How dare you! Do you not know who I am? I am the deadly Aiden Leatherheart. I've been running the shadows of Hell since before you showed up!"

" Frankly, my poor fool, I don't give a damn who you are. All I care about is completing my task here. Killing you and your followers,"

A shiver ran down Aiden spine, "Guards," he cried out desperately as he glanced around. No one came," Goddamnit! Why isn't anyone coming?"

Alastor chuckled darkly," It would have been best to hire better bodyguards, but even with killers protecting you...," Alastor voice changed into something more demonic,"...they wouldn't have been enough to save you from your fate,"

Aiden screams filled the quiet mansion, and soon the screams of his workers followed.

The princess of Hell remains quiet, as Mable brushed through her blonde hair. She was now wearing a bright and vibrant red dress.

They both froze up when a loud scream cuts through the silence.

Mable walks over to the door, opening it before peeking out into the hallway.

She closed the door," Damn... Assholes," she mumbled under her breath as she turns back around.

The maid release a blood-curdling scream of pain, as something black pierces through her abdomen. Blood pours out of the wound and forms a pool around the trembling maid.

The young child screams as she falls off the stool and lands on to the floor.

" No! Wait, please! I beg of you! Don't kill me!" Mable cried out, as shadows like hands reached out from behind her, and started to claw at her arms and legs.

The maid's screaming and begging were silence as a shadow like blade slice through her throat. Her arms dropped down to her sides. Her body was then dragged away into the darkness.

The princess whimpered in fear, before standing back up.

She ran out into the courtyard and glanced around.

Bodies that hang from the tree branches, were swaying in the wind. Blood dripped down onto the stone ground.

Bodies of the guards and workers had been dismembered.

She steps over an arm and tried her best to avoid the puddles of blood as she walks to the second pair of doors.

The doors open as she drew near them, and enter a grand room, which was just as bloody and horrific as the courtyard.

She paused as the door closed behind her.

" Hello!"

A light and cheerful voice cut through the tension and silence like a hot knife through butter.

She spun around and was met with a pair of legs. She swallowed nervously before looking up.

It was him, the man from earlier.

She bit onto her lower lip as she took a step back. He suddenly reached down and shook her hand," It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Quite a pleasure,"

She stood there confused as he walks past her," I saw your predicament on the picture show and I just couldn't resist offering my services to help return you home safely,"

She hugged herself as she frowns,"...return me home. Why?"

" Why...," Alastor repeated confused by the little girl's reaction,"... your parents were heartbroken when you disappeared. So they hired me. Come along let's get you home,"

" No!"

Alastor paused and stared at the child.

" I don't want to go back," she pouted as she glanced away," I...," She paused,"...I ran away. I hate it at home. My daddy hurts me and mommy doesn't care about me,"

" Did your daddy give you those bruises, little one,"

She bites her lower lip before nodding her head.

This was going to makes things interesting.

Alastor snaps his fingers causing the chains around the girl's neck and wrists, to shatter. The heavy pieces of metal fall to the floor.

" Thank you,"

" You are very welcome, my dear. Come along," Alastor started to walk off.

"...but I...,"

" Don't worry. I won't take you back home, but I can't leave you here,"

She followed him outside," What's your name," she finally asked as they grew closer to the gates.

Alastor looks down at her," Alastor, and you are?"

" Charlotte Magne, but I prefer to be called Charlie,"

" Well... Charlie. We'll have to see what we are going to do about you,"


	2. The Trial

All of Hell's residents attended the trial, which was what most of the sinners who were new called it. However, most of the veterans who have survived countless eliminations and witness the bloody displays of the remains of those who dare go against Lucifer. They knew better. This was no trial. This was a sentencing and it will be followed by execution.

In the back of the large and grand courtroom, stood Alastor, along with Rosie, Mimzy and Husk.

All of the Demons were currently standing, waiting for Lucifer and Lilith to arrive.

Whispers flooded the room, as a pair of large wooden doors slam open. The sinners watched as a group of chained demons was led into the room. They wrists and ankles were chained up. They all wear a thick black dog collar.

The thick chains rattled, as they were chained to their own metal pole.

A tall demoness entered the room, carrying a large leatherbound book in one hand. Her skin was a deadly pale. Her red slit pupils scanned the criminals with disgust as she walks towards a marble pedestal. She gently sat the book down on the pedestal, before opening it.

The goat demoness lifted up her hand, the whispers were immediately silenced, as she cleared her throat.

" Citizens of Hell, I present to you King Lucifer and Queen Lilith. May we all humble ourselves in their grace,"

The Sinners bowed their heads in respect, as the pair of golden doors opened, revealing Lucifer and his wife.

Lucifer rubbed his wife's back, comforting her as they walk to their thrones. He waves his hand, allowing everyone to sit down in their seats.

Lucifer and Lilith sat down, as they glared at the group of demons.

" Annabell, proceed with the charges," Lucifer ordered.

" Yes my Lord! The following charges I will share with everyone will be the crimes they committed during their time in the living and in Hell," Annabell explain, before pointing in their direction," I will begin with the sins they've committed during their lives,"

" I honestly don't see the point in this," one demon whispered to another," Why do we have to sit here and listen to their record. Just kill them and get it over with,"

_" The kidnapping and rape of children under the age of ten. The trafficking of children two years old and older. The mass murder of children...,"_

" Same...I have important stuff I need to attend to,"

A Demonness lean over," I really don't care about what happens to them. Honestly, what did these people expect? Hell is crawling with rapists,"

_" The selling of body parts. The torturing of countless children for sexual pleasure. The verbal and physical abuse of children...,"_

Alastor listens to the many conversations being held, as Annabell continued to read.

Rosie sighed," I'm quite disappointed, where's the rest of them?"

" It doesn't matter, where there are as long as they're dead," Husk answered for Alastor.

_" I have completed going over their crimes in the living, and now I will move on to the crimes they have committed here...,"_

Mimzy shook her head," So... they're the ones who took that sweet girl. I wonder how they were able to continue doing these crimes for so long,"

"Because no one fucking cares," Husk mumbled.

_" The eternal damnation of countless children in between the ages of one and ten for sexual pleasure and profit. The trafficking of children two years old and older...,'_

" Al...did they hurt the poor thing?" Rosie whispered in his ear.

Alastor turn to face," No...,"

" Thank you for listening to the record of these foolish souls. Now I will announce their unforgivable sin. The demons you see before you have committed a serious crime against the Royal family. They have been charged and convicted for the murder of Princess Charlotte Magne,"

Lilith buried her face into her husband's neck, as she held his hand.

Annabell cleared her throat before glancing towards the back of the room and stares at Alastor," I will present a demon who will share their testimony with you all. Alastor please come forward and share what you've witnessed to us,"

" Of course,"

The room went completely silent as Alastor made his way to the front.

" Alastor, before you begin. Please explain to us why you went after Charlotte's Kidnappers?"

" Lucifer offered me anything I could ever want in return for his daughter to be reunited to him and his wife. I kindly refused any awards he made have wanted to give me. I gladly offered my services to him,"

" I see. Please begin with your testimony,"

" While searching for Princess Charlotte, I encountered many horrific sights, mainly involving children. I saw everything you can think of. From children being burned alive to children being forced to please high ranking demons. Most of them were chained up like animals. They were nothing but slaves and sex dolls to them,"

" What can you conclude about Princess Charlotte?"

" Unfortunately, I wasn't able to retrieve Princess Charlotte. I searched high and low for her and ended up empty-handed. Judging by how they treated children. It's safe to say that Charlotte is no longer with us,"

Annabell was silent for a moment," Thank you, for your testimony, Alastor. For the kidnapping, murder and possible rape of Princess Charlotte. You all will be sentenced to death!"

Lucifer lifted up his hand," Annabell,"

Annabell turn around and bowed her head," Yes my Lord,"

" How were you going to sentence them to death?"

" To be cast into the lake of fire," Annabell answered.

" That's isn't good enough. It's too quick. I want them to suffer for the pain they cause me and my wife. Alastor,"

" Yes,"

" Are these the only Demons who you spared?"

" No. A few of them are still locked up,"

" Annabell, make note of this,"

Annabell quickly summoned a pen," Yes my lord,"

" Alastor, I want you to make them suffer. I want their deaths to be as slow and painful as you can. I want their deaths to be broadcast throughout Hell,"

Alastor bowed," As you wish,"

" You may continue, Annabell,"

" Yes, my Lord," Annabell closed the book," The group of Demons you all see before you, will be sentenced to death by torture however Alastor see fit, for all to witness,"

Everyone stood up from their seats and bowed in respect as Lucifer and Lilith stood up, and exit the room.

" May your deaths be forever etched into the minds of those who dare think of challenging the Royal family. Thank you all for attending, you are dismissed,"

* * *

" So, what are we going to do with Charlie," Rosie asked.

" We can't keep her here," Husk answered.

Rosie glared at Husk, as she crossed her arms.

" Where is that sweet girl anyway?" Mimzy asked.

Alastor rested his staff against the wall, as he sat down in his chair," She's asleep,"

" Poor thing...she's been through a lot, hasn't she. I'll make her some cookies," Mimzy stood up and made her way towards the doorway. She paused before turning around to face Alastor," Oh! Charlie and Marie would make the best of friends. A good friend is what Charlie needs now,"

Alastor's large smile faltered slightly," Marie isn't here with us mentally at the moment. She's still recovering from her experience,"

Mimzy frown.

" I'll keep her in my thoughts," Rosie paused as she moved the silk curtains and glanced out the window," What happened to the others, Al?"

Alastor crossed one leg over the other," Most of the children I have seen were already broken beyond repair. So, I put them out of their suffering,"

" ...excuse me,"

They all looked over and saw Charlie standing in the doorway, wearing a nightgown.

Rosie smiles warmly at the young demoness," Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

Charlie yawn softly, as she rubbed her eye," Good,"

" I'm sorry, Charlie. We didn't mean to wake you," Mimzy said as she walked back into the room.

Charlie shook her head," No. I've been up,"

Alastor uncrossed his legs as he reached out towards her. He didn't have to say anything to get her to come over to him.

She ran over to him, before climbing on to his lap.

" Why are you up, Kid," Husk asked before taking a swig of his whiskey.

Charlie bites on to her lower lip,"...I had a nightmare,"

Alastor's shadows wrapped around Charlie like a blanket," It's alright, Charlie. Do you want to talk about it?"

Charlie shook her head.

" Go back to sleep, Charlie," Alastor lifted up his hand before rubbing her back. She yawns, resting her face against his chest, as she closed her eyes.

" It's getting late. People will be tuning in soon. You should be heading out Alastor. You wouldn't want to be late,"

" I think Lucifer can wait a few more minutes, besides I am watching over his child,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> I just want to warn all of you that this story will be graphic. It will have disturbing stuff in it, that may make you feel uncomfortable. If you read my other stores you know that I write some dark stuff. This one is no different. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the first two chapters. I started four different stories involving Alastor. I love Alastor. He reminds me so much of Bill Cipher.  
> In another fanfic, someone used the same name but it was too late to change it. Oh well.....  
> It's sad that I wrote chapter one in February and it took me all this time to post it.  
> Thank you again.


	3. News

* * *

 

I'm so sorry for not telling you guys this sooner. I have already told and explain this to another fandom. Before I explain everything you guys please enjoy this picture of Alastor and little Charlie I did. If you can't see it I will be giving you guys the link to my twitter account. 

 OK...gather around the campfire my childern. I will explain everything. 

Basically...for a while. I didn't have a laptop to use for my stories. I write the chapters for all of my stories on my phone because its always by me or on me. When I am done I transfer them on to my laptop. Revise and edit, then upload it onto grammarly. Revise and edit again. I'll read to myself...a lot. Then, I'll have my laptop read it to me. I take a long ass time with this part, and my laptop has a big part in that.

While I was trying to fix my laptop and waiting for a good sale. I basically wrote chapters and started new fanfics. The goal was to not only post this Hazbin hotel story out but the other ones I was working on. In total I have three stories for this fandom. The other two I haven't posted them yet. One: because I have been so far behind and Two: I wanted to have at least two to three chapters out for both of them. 

I am Reviseing and editing them. Hopfully they will be up soon. 

Another thing I haven't told you guys yet unless you read my other stories. I have been working a discord server. It's almost done. I will be posting a link to it on all of my stories would it is open. I delete it and stopped writing for a while because of my mental state, and I have some stuff I needed to take care of. 

Alright now the good part of this.

I am working on the chapters for this fanfiction. The goal is get two chapters done for you guys.

Here is my twitter: https://twitter.com/DorothyAnime 

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING ALL OF THAT, AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
